BW127: Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness!
is the 28th episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis While preparing for the upcoming Marine Cup Tournament held on board of their new cruise ship, Ash and his friends meet Ripple, a jewel collector, who will display her collection after the tournament. However, the "Eye of Liepard" has been stolen. Ripple's main suspects are a jealous Purrloin and a mysterious man she has seen on board. How has the "Eye of Liepard" has been stolen when it was watched over by Ripple's Watchog? Looks like the Master Detective Connoisseur Cilan is on the case! Episode Plot The heroes take the next ship towards Kanto. Iris feels the ocean breeze, while Cilan tells they can do some things, since the ship will take time to get to the next port. Porter suggests entering the Marine Cup. The heroes are surprised to see him here, since yesterday's ship sailed off. Porter admits there are many of his cousins that look alike, and each one operates a different ship. He shows them the battlefield, where the Cup will take place. He also suggests visiting Mrs. Ripple's collection, which will be shown after the tournament ends. He shows them Mrs. Ripple and Cilan seems to recognize her. Porter tells she is a Gym Badge collector of Unova region. Her Purrloin comes to her, so Cilan is scared, remembering she is known for her Purrloin as well. Mrs. Ripple greets them and they introduce themselves to her. Cilan is scared of Purrloin and hides behind Iris. Mrs. Ripple admits she is here because of the Eye of Liepard, one of the gems. Watchog guarding the door stands away, as Mrs. Ripple unlocks the door. She opens the briefcase, showing the four gems: Star of Cryogonal, Swanna's Tear, Lilligant's Bloom and Eye of Liepard. Cilan is surprised, as the color of Eye of Liepard does match Liepard's eyes. Mrs. Ripple admits Purrloin does not like she has this gem at all. Cilan suspects Purrloin feels Mrs. Ripple likes the gem more than it. Suddenly, a man by the name Mr. Shaw enters the room, wanting to see the Eye of Liepard. Mrs. Ripple places the gem back in the suitcase, reminding him she does not want to sell the gem. Mr. Shaw understands, but tells when he is interested in something, it will be his and laughs. Porter tells that man keeps his collection private, while the heroes wonder about Mr. Shaw's words to make the gem his. The Marine Cup starts, with Iris facing Teaque. Iris sends Axew, while Teaque sends Vanillite, unsettling Iris and Axew, for it is an ice-type Pokémon. Cilan watches the battle and sees Purrloin going somewhere. A mysterious man passes by Watchog, who is guarding the door. Axew goes to scratch, but Vanillite uses Double Team. Axew uses Dragon Rage, but hits all illusions, while the real Vanillite uses Ice Beam. Axew is hit, frozen and defeated by this attack. Ash goes to win and has Pikachu defeat a Gurdurr. Porter notices Mrs. Ripple and goes to help her find Purrloin. Purrloin goes through the air shaft and goes out of the room with the suitcase. After some battles, Ash faces Teaque, who sends Galvantula, wanting to use it for the finals. Ash uses Pikachu, who uses Iron Tail. Mrs. Ripple, however, thinks Purrloin went to the room with the suitcase. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt against Galvantula's Thunderbolt. Teaque nods to Galvantula, who redirects the attack to a part of the boat. The electricity goes down in the boat. Watchog encounters a Roselia, who puts it to sleep with Sleep Powder. Mr. Shaw is grateful for Roselia's move and enters the room. The power is back on the ship. Mrs. Ripple and Porter see Watchog was put to sleep and find Mr. Shaw shaking, for someone stole the Eye of Liepard before him, while Purrloin passes by. Galvantula uses Signal Beam, but Pikachu dodges and uses Iron Tail, hitting Galvantula, defeating it. As Iris and Cilan congratulate Ash, Purrloin comes to the battlefield and attacks Teaque. Ash pulls Purrloin off, who lands in Cilan's arms, making him scream. The heroes hear the Eye of Liepard was stolen during the Marine Cup Tournament. Porter confirms this, as his team is searching for the thief. Cilan puts his hat on, becoming a detective for this case. He decides to investigate Mr. Shaw first. Mr. Shaw claims he would never steal the Eye of Liepard, only wanting to get a closer eye on it. The captain shows him footage of the security camera; just after the camera goes inactive (due to shortage of power), Mr. Shaw appears in front of the briefcase. Mr. Shaw claims he is innocent, so the captain decides to make him stay in this room until further notice. Iris believes this is the one that stole the gem, but Porter reminds her they made a search through his belongings. Cilan stops her, claiming this may be true, but is far from accurate. He does know he caused Watchog to fall asleep, but does not mean he actually stole the gem. Ash asks if he knows who stole the gem. Cilan does not know yet, but revises the facts and gets scared of Purrloin. Ash senses Purrloin wants to tell them something. They come to Teaque, who reminds them he was at the Tournament and had nothing to do with the theft, then slams the door. Porter admits it does make sense, since Teaque did battle at the Tournament. Cilan remembers there was a blackout and Teaque's Galvantula redirected the attack. They come to the room and Cilan sees a wet mark, with a smell and realizes he solved the case. The heroes, along with Mr. Shaw, Mrs. Ripple, the captain, Porter and Teaque gather. Cilan asks others what they were doing. Iris replies she was cheering with Cilan for Ash, while Porter was searching with Mrs. Ripple for Purrloin. Mr. Shaw swears he didn't steal the gem. Porter tells Purrloin was in the room, so Cilan tells Purrloin saw the crime in action. He thinks Purrloin entered the closet of the room, while someone else entered the room, through the shaft, unlocked the briefcase and took the gem, dropping the key on the floor and made it look Mr. Shaw stole the gem. Cilan asks Teaque does he know, since this being was actually a Pokémon that could've used an water or ice-type move. Teaque tells he has a Vanillite, but was battling Ash. Cilan tells it is true, but he used Galvantula, so he sent Vanillite to take the gem. Teaque laughs, commending Cilan on his detective skills. He confirms he is the thief, but sends Vanillite, who gives the Eye of Liepard to Teaque, then uses Blizzard. However, a man appears with Growlithe, who uses Flamethrower to counter the attack. Using Fire Fang, Growlithe throws Vanillite back to Teaque, who drops the gem. Purrloin takes it and removes Teaque's disguise. The man shows Teaque is actually a wanted gem thief. The man thanks them, since he has Teaque captured and introduces himself as Tedesco, a police officer. Purrloin gives the gem back to Mrs. Ripple, who shows it in the display. Mr. Shaw apologizes for sneaking into Mrs. Ripple's room. The heroes come and Mr. Shaw hugs Cilan for clearing his name from the crime. The heroes and Mrs. Ripple search and find Purrloin, who leaps into Mrs. Ripple's arms. The heroes are glad, for Purrloin helped them find the gem. Ash thinks the case solved Cilan's fear of Purrloin. Cilan doubts that, so Iris asks why is he afraid of Purrloin in the first place. Cilan explains them, making Ash and Iris gasp. Debuts Character *Teaque *Tedesco *Mrs. Ripple *Mr. Shaw Pokémon Eelektrik Trivia *Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: Meloetta *All of the Japanese names of the characters of the day in this episode are words related to water. *This is another episode in which a mystery of a main character is never solved. In this case, the viewers will never know why Cilan hates Purrloin. Mistakes *When Watchog is closing the door, its left cheek is colored brown for a few frames. *When Ripple faints, her blouse is given the same coloration as her necklace. *The Roselia said Roserade when it appeared. Gallery Cilan is scared of Purrloin BW127 2.jpg Mrs. Ripple shows the gems BW127 3.jpg Mr. Shaw is after the Eye of Liepard BW127 4.jpg Axew got frozen BW127 5.jpg Pikachu and Galvantula clash BW127 6.jpg Galvantula redirects the attack, causing a power-blackout BW127 7.jpg Mr. Shaw is shocked the gem disappeared BW127 8.jpg Purrloin attacks Teaque BW127 9.jpg Cilan becomes the detective BW127 10.jpg Iris is not pleased with Cilan's charade BW127 11.jpg Cilan does not want to be near Purrloin BW127 12.jpg Cilan sees something wet fell down BW127 13.jpg Cilan suspects someone opened the briefcase during the tournament BW127 14.jpg Growlithe uses Fire Fang on Vanillite BW127 15.jpg The man, Tedesco, shows Teaque is a wanted criminal BW127 16.jpg Mr. Shaw hugs Cilan for clearing his name }} Category:Episodes focusing on Cilan Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata